


blank

by sweetsalvation



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Business, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Romance, No Strings Attached, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsalvation/pseuds/sweetsalvation
Summary: sho fucks ruki. no emotions or strings attached.
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Kudos: 18





	blank

**Author's Note:**

> im not good with romance. so this is another no emotions involved story. pls bear with me.

In, out, in, out.

Sho continues to thrust into him, and Ruki just lay there. There was no emotion nor passion between them. This was purely business and Sho was his client. His face was pressed against Ruki's neck, and he was waiting for him to have his release.

Once a month or anytime when Sho calls him, he would travel to the former's penthouse, they’d have sex, and then, he’d go back to his life away from him. He's been his sole client for 2 years now, it was Sho's request, demand rather, that he doesn't meet with anyone or fuck anyone while he's still with him. The manager of the escort services where he works was about to refuse but Sho just wrote her a check worth $1,000,000 everytime they'd meet. Ruki didn't really care about the exclusivity thing, all he wants was to earn money for his two little brothers. Ren is now a sophomore in college and Architecture and his part-time job has taken up most of his time while Sky was a freshman at a police academy. They didn't know what Ruki's work was, or one of them knew. He thinks Ren knows. One time, after his tryst with Sho, he went home tired and didn't really bother cleaning up when Ren arrived from school. He was talking animatedly about his day when he stopped dead on his tracks and stared at him, or his neck.

“Is that a hickey?.........Wait. Hickeys?”, Ren asked him, his eyes on slit, and nods on his neck.

Ruki fumbled on his steps and he turned his back on him,” It's none of your business.“, he answered. His pitch went a little higher.

“I was just asking”, Ren retorts and made his way into his room. “You didn't need to shout at me.”, he continued before closing his door.

Ren never bothered him after that. He refused to accept his money but Ruki still deposits on his account.

Sho tensed, and growled, bringing him back to reality and letting him know he was done. Once he was finished, there were no lingering touches. He pulled out of him, and walked towards the bathroom.

He refused to look at him and continued lying on the bed before moving. He used a different bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Running fingers through his hair, he released a sigh and opened the shower. After this, he's going to the bank to check on his account and to deposit money on his little brothers accounts and then he's going home to have some rest before going to school.

Ruki was a freshman when he started this job, it was a recommendation from a friend, and he badly needed the money. He knew he was good-looking, so being accepted was easy. He then transferred from Medicine to Business to accommodate his schedule.

When he met Sho, he recognized him immediately. He was always on the covers of magazines. Yonashiro Sho, billionaire, he commanded his family's business as well as his own. He’d also seen his pictures on tabloids with models and actresses hanging on his arm. At first, he couldn't really fathom how a businessman of his calibre would hire an escort service. But then, he's a public persona, if the media finds out that he'd rather fuck a guy than the countless women hanging on his arm, that would cause some uproar. Ruki understood. After all, this is how a pragmatic society works.

Once he finished in the shower, he went into the bedroom and grabbed his clothes. He dressed up quickly and made his way into the kitchen. He brewed some coffee and sat down, and right on time, Sho entered the kitchen.

“I’m going out first. I’ve got a meeting to attend to.”

“Okay.” he answered and didn’t bother to look up.

“The money is already deposited on your account.” he said.

Glancing up, he saw that he was close to him. “Okay. I'll check it out later”.

Ruki saw his jaw clenched, he nodded, and stepped away from him. Before he got to go back to his coffee, he’d turned his back toward him.

“I’ll call you when I need you.” he heard him say.

“Yep.” Ruki replied.

Glancing down at the table, he wasn’t surprised to hear his retreating footsteps.

He waited and made sure he was gone and it was his turn to leave. Until the next phone call, he was free.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤


End file.
